Such changeover devices and coating systems are used, for example, in the automotive industry for painting vehicle bodies and the add-on parts thereof.
For example, in the case of a painting facility, use is made of a changeover device for coating media, i.e. then a color-changeover device, if it is relatively frequently the case during normal operation that, for the purpose of coating an object, use should be made of a paint other than that paint with which a previous object was painted.
It has to be reliably ensured here that a certain flow channel is released only when the coupling unit is also actually coupled to the supply unit which belongs to the flow channel in question.